Take Me With You
by cerulean cascades
Summary: Meet Massie Block, the girl in a Stanford sweatshirt, jeans, and Converse; who so obviously doesn't belong in Westchester with those snobby rich girls in designer clothes and shoes. She's planning to done what she's done all her life; blend in, when she moves from sunny Los Angeles to classy and sophisticated New York. Will she survive the Westchester social scene?
1. Intro

**Hey there, people of Fanfiction.**

**I know I should update Wildfire, I Promise, and Wave Hello, but I'm just too lazy.**

**Yes.**

**I am lazy.**

**Suck it up.**

**I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, and I just had to write it down.**

**But I will update the aforementioned stories soon.**

**I'm so SORRY SORRY SORRY for not updating for like an entire month, but you know, there's this stupid thing called writer's block that prevents me from updating. Yeah. Woah. But you will be glad to know that I have finished 1/4 of the next chapter of Wildfire. :) I'm so proud. :) Please please please REVIEW and tell me what you think of this idea. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL (in profile).**

**Me, being a last-minute Halloween costume person, needs help. Do you guys have any good ideas for costumes?**

**Hope you're having a great day.**

**Love,**

**Anastasia**

* * *

**.:Intro:.**

* * *

**Massie Block**: Is your resident girl-next-door, the type that doesn't really have a place in the social hierarchy. She's the girl in the Stanford sweatshirt, jeans, and Converse in the middle of girls who wear designers and heels. Massie's family moves to classy Westchester from sunny Los Angeles when William Block, multimillionaire, forms a new corporation in New York. She's the one who blends in with the lockers, much like a chameleon. So what happens when she catches the eye of BOCD's infamous player?

**Alicia Rivera**: Is the uncontested ruler of the social scene of BOCD Academy. Cross her path and you're dead with a few keystrokes and whispers. Leader of the A-list clique at BOCD, the Sparkle Sisters. She is currently dating Josh Hotz; Tomahawks soccer team forward, but a certain blonde player snags her attention. First, she has to deal with Massie Block.

**Claire Lyons**: Is the beautiful beta. Claire is a sweetheart and one of those girls who still believes in happily ever after. Claire Lyons, everyone. Sweet, naive, kind, and irresistible. She's the reason Alicia isn't in jail by now for her deviously evil schemes. Claire is happily in love with Cam Fisher, but does he return her affections? And how come he keeps on shooting glances at the new girl? Is beloved Claire willing to put her social life on the life to extend her friendship to the new girl?

**Dylan Marvil**: Is the crowd-pleasing gamma of the Sparkle Sisters. Perky, bubbly, brave, and hilarious. Dylan Marvil, folks. Her fiery red hair sure matches her fierce personality. She was last reported to be seeing Chris Plovert. What happens when Massie shows Dylan that Alicia's a controlling bitch? Will Dylan ditch the bitch?

**Kristen Gregory**: Is the sporty and loyal delta. She's smart, sassy, sporty, and sophisticated. What's not to love? Meet Kristen Gregory, a girl with a secret. Kristen's known for keeping the Sparkle Sister's secrets, but will she spill Alicia's faults when Alicia begins to pick on her little brother?

**Derrick Harrington**: Is the school's incredibly hot player. And he's single, ladies. But no one else has been able to penetrate his facade of his player reputation, but will the new mysterious brunette be able to see the real him? Massie's so different from all of the other prissy girls at BOCD, and he's determined to make her his. But will his plans go wrong when he's fighting for her attention with one of his best friends?

**Cam Fisher**: Is the much-wanted Mr. Romantic. He was happily dating Claire Lyons, but he can't help but be attracted to the new beautiful brunette. Will his fairytale romance be in shambles when he pursues Massie, or can he still save himself?

**Josh Hotz**: Is the cocky notorious devil in town. He's always gotten his way, but will he be able to keep his girlfriend and his friend when his jealousy gets the better of him? Or will he lose everything he cares about?

**Chris Plovert**: Is the quiet, gentle one of the infamous Tomahawks. Chris is the most level-headed and rational person you'll ever meet. He's the reason the Tomahawks haven't been expelled yet for their notoriously crazy stunts. He's worried about his girlfriend Dylan's eating habits, but can he enlist the new girl's help into persuading Dylan to eat?

**Kemp Hurley**: Is the school's second player after Derrick. He can often be found with Derrick trying to get girls around town. He's got the hots for Kristen, but she knows better than to fall for his tricks? Can he get Massie to help Kristen see that Kemp actually cares about Kristen?

* * *

**So...**

**Whaddaya think?**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**Wildfire will be updated soon.**

**I swear on the River Styx.**

**Send in OCs for Wildfire!**

**M'kay that's it.**

**REVIEW. :)**


	2. Lately I've Been Losing Sleep

**Hello everybody.**

**I should be updating Wildfire.**

**And You Know You Love Me.**

**But I'm not.**

**Why, am I so cruel you ask?**

**Because the idea for chapter one just would NOT stop bouncing around in my head.**

**Seriously.**

**Urgh.**

**So here we are. GO LISTEN TO "COUNTING STARS" BY ONEREPUBLIC IT IS SO FREAKING AMAZING OMFG OMFG OMFG. Title is from that song too. :) Freak alert.**

**Enjoy. And vote on ****_le poll. _****And the Italicized stuff are thoughts.**

**I write weird A/Ns.**

**Did you notice that?**

**Love, **

**Anastasia**

* * *

.:Lately I've Been Losing Sleep:.

* * *

Massie awoke gracefully like a fairytale princess out of those Disney movies to the sound of sweet birdsong and beautiful rays of sunshine streaming through her windows. Ha. Fat chance. You wanna know what Massie really woke up to? This:

"MASSIE ELIZABETH BLOCK! ARE YOU AWAKE YET?!" Kendra shouted into the intercom, which coincidentally, was on Massie's nightstand, right next to her fucking ear. _Thanks for the lovely wake-up call, Mom. You really do need to speak up,_ Massie thought sarcastically as she bolted up in bed, knocking over her iHome- which was holding her phone; off of the nightstand. Uh...oops.

"MASSIE!"

"GEEZ, MOM! I'M UP! HAPPY?! I'M FREAKING UP ALREADY, SO CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOR AND SHUT UP?!" Massie screamed back, clearly pissed because of the combination of her mother's insensitivity to other people's slumber and her signature clumsiness.

"Massie, you don't have to shout," Kendra stated calmly. Massie rolled her eyes and ripped the intercom plug out of the outlet. _That took care of it._ Massie jumped out of bed, or more accurately; tried to jump out of bed while entangled in her sheets and tumbled to the floor. Massie picked herself up and groaned. _This day sucks already,_ she thought as she padded to her enormous walk-in closet that really had no purpose for being so large when all she had was sweatshirts, jeans, sneakers, boots, and shirts. Massie looked around her newly-assembled closet, trying to find something presentable for her first day at her new ultra-exclusive (read: snobby brat-filled) school._ Let's see. It's either a sweatshirt, a sweatshirt, or a sweatshirt. Gee, I wonder what I'll choose. This is way too difficult._

She stumbled into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans from who-knows-where and threw on a blue and yellow UCSD tee underneath a navy and yellow UCLA sweatshirt while shoving her feet into a pair of pale orange Converse high-tops. _Gotta remember my Cali roots_. Massie cast a quick glance at the pointlessly useless full-length mirror hanging behind the door and shrugged._ Eh. Good enough._ She hurried to her bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face, and then examined herself intently in the magnifying mirror. _Skin is clear, that's good. No acne breakouts so far, which is surprising. Teeth are fine, as usual. Lips...are a bit chapped. Note to self: use lip balm. Eyes...nothing out of the ordinary. Hair is natural, in that stupid weird wavy-half curled state._ Massie coated her long lashes with a layer of Covergirl's Clump Crusher by Lashblast, one of her favorite mascaras. Massie hated wearing waterproof mascara, mainly because she was too lazy to take it off with fancy formulas and shit.

She didn't usually use makeup at all, but she wanted to look at least a halfway-decent; being the new girl that everyone will no doubt stare at and all. Massie bent down to scoop up her phone and throw it- literally, into her open backpack, silently cheering when it actually landed in the bag, unlike that time it knocked over a lamp. Massie slung her robin's egg blue Jansport over her shoulder and quickly ran a brush through her thick waves before tripping down the stairs.

"Morning, Mom," she greeted, sitting down at the cherry wood dining table and shoveling her breakfast into her mouth. Kendra rolled her eyes playfully and hugged her daughter. Within, two whole minutes- thanks to her lack of ladylike manners; Massie had devoured her omelet, orange juice, and toasted English muffin.

"Bye, Mom. Love you," Massie called as she slipped through the doors, tripped on the flat ground, and crash-landed in the front seat of the limo.

"Thanks Isaac," Massie panted, grateful that her driver had opened the car door before she crashed, unlike last time. Isaac merely chuckled, shook his head, and stepped on the ignition in the direction of Briarwood-Octavian Country Day.

* * *

Massie's chapped mouth fell open when the school came into view. _Holy shit- that's a school?! It looks like fucking Hogwarts!_ It was magnificent, really; with its elegant gray stone towers and buildings, French windows and doors, and lush green ivy crawling up the walls. Enormous trees were scattered randomly on the front lawn, their foliage creating an umbrella across the lawn. Massie hasn't even _heard_ of, let alone saw, a school with a flipping _front lawn._ Then, she noticed the students. The girls were dressed in head to toe designer, and they all carried initial-stamped leather handbags and wore twenty-foot high heels. _Holy fucking shit, I thought I was already super short at 5'2", but now...I'm even shorter._ The guys all looked like Leo DiCaprio before he got doughy, laughing together in specific groups. When Isaac opened the limo door, Massie was literally hit by a cloud of perfume, air pollution, and Axe. It was so strong that she reeled back and hit her head on a seatbelt thingymajig. Massie winced and cautiously stepped out of the car, trying not to trip in front of these classy, glamorous people. Ha, no such luck. As soon as her Converse touched the pavement, her other shoe lace got caught in the door. Massie huffed in annoyance and pulled herself free with a powerful jerk. Yes, her tug loosened her shoe, but jerking about while standing on one foot is a surefire way to fall, especially if you were a brunette named Massie Elizabeth Block.

Massie's momentum carried her forward, hurtling her towards the cold, hard ground. She braced herself for the pain that was sure to come and...wait. Where was the pain? She gingerly lifted one eyelid, and saw that she was suspended in the air with her face an inch away from the ground. She looked behind her, and saw the most amazingly soft brown eyes she had ever seen in her entire life, puppies included. It was a guy, more specifically a blonde guy with penny brown eyes and a cocky smirk on his lips.

"Erm...thanks for you know...saving me from an untimely death." He threw his head back and laughed, a deep manly- okay yes, sexy; laugh. _Hot guy alert!_

"No problem, doll. I'm Derrick, Derrick Harrington."

"Uh, hi? I'm Massie Block. Um...could you maybe...let go of me now? I don't think I'm gonna die anymore."

"Oh...sorry," Derrick said, a hint of pink detectable on his cheeks as he released her waist. _Maybe today won't be that bad…_

"Block, are you new?"

"Obviously."

"Figures. You're the only girl here dressed like you're actually going to school," Derrick commented dryly, smirking at the cliques of model-like girls.

"No, I really didn't notice that," Massie shot, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. Derrick turned to her with raised brows and a smirk. She seriously wished she could slap that smirk off; it was really starting to annoy her. _I bet this one's gonna be a player...just look at him._

"Oohh, feisty. I like you, Block."

"The name's Massie, not Block."

"Well, my name for you is Block."

"You're not normal are you?"

"Block, why would you say that? I'm popular, sexy, good-looking, and overall awesome. That's normal around here."

"Because, you are an idiot who likes calling me by my last name instead of being normal like the other 99.9% of the population."

"Geez, what a grouch."

"Idiot."

"Excuse me? I just saved your life and all you have to say is 'You're an idiot,'?"

"I did say thank you."

"I don't believe I heard."

"You are such a dumb hypocritical asshole who just goes around picking up innocent girls, breaking their hearts, and tossing them aside!"

"Dang, you sure judge fast."

"Psh, I'm not judging. I can tell by the way girls salivate over you and you know you can have your pick out of any of them. Moron."

"That's right, I can have any girl I want, but I just haven't met the right one yet."

"Oh really?"

"I think that one, might be you; Block."

"Ha! Spare me the theatrics. I'd rather not be another notch on your belt."

"What?!"

"It's a figure of speech, you incoherent idiot!"

"Whoa, big words Block."

"Harrington, did you know you are diagnosed with a hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia?"

"What the fucking hell is that supposed to be?!"

"A fear of long words."

"Oh."

With that, Massie rolled her eyes at Derrick and marched off to the administration building, sort of not noticing that all eyes were on her, including four very popular girls and a very shocked guy.

* * *

Alicia Rivera tossed her dark raven curls over her DKNY-clad shoulder as she watched the new girl trip, and watched _Derrick fucking Harrington_ catch her. For a moment, they just stood there, until that new brunette broke loose.

"Who the hell is that?" she hissed to her girls, eyeing the girl's luscious glossy wavelets. A dirty blonde girl shrugged, and resumed talking to the redhead.

"Aww...that's so cute!" Claire giggled, her bright cerulean eyes sparkling as she gushed, her white-blonde princess curls bouncing.

"Puh-lease! Do you see that girl?! She's a total loser! She's wearing JEANS and a COLLEGE SWEATSHIRT. Ehma-ew!" Alicia exclaimed

"Well, she can pull it off. Actually, I think she's really pretty. Look at her! She's so skinny, and her hair is absolutely amazing," the redheaded girl interjected a tad enviously, touching up her eyeliner in a Chanel compact; not noticing the invisible Gillette-Venus sharp eye-daggers Alicia was sending her. Kristen rolled her narrow aquamarine eyes and finger-combed her golden blonde hair.

"We can show her around and stuff. She seems pretty cool," Kristen shrugged. Alicia's chocolate brown eyes darkened as she gritted her teeth in anger. _The day that loser joins the Sparkle Sisters is the day I die._

"Ratings!" she barked, keep an eye on the new brunette as the girl walked to the administration building in _pale orange Converse_. Kristen sighed and stepped forward, giving her best model twirl. Alicia's French manicured hand reached into her mint green Marc Jacobs and pulled out a hairbrush. The Spanish beauty held the brush to her lips and pretended it was a microphone.

"Miss Kristen is looking ah-mazing as usual today, in her trendy J Brand red denim, cuh-yute turquoise studded Juicy racerback, and red Ralph Lauren cardigan paired with black BCBG booties. Her hair has been blown dry with a diffuser, adding much-needed volume. You are a 9.3. Extra points for Ralph," Alicia decided, already moving onto Dylan.

"Leesh, wait. What would make me a 9.5?" Kristen said, searching the European girl's face for an answer. _NOTHING will make you a 9.5! You don't even deserve a seven!,_ Alicia wanted to shout. But she couldn't say that, otherwise her girls would give her the silent treatment for at least a week. And that could NAWT happen.

"A touch more gloss and a hint of bronzer," Alicia lied, spitting it out through gritted teeth. Kristen smirked at Alicia's reaction and dug around in her black Prada motorcycle bag for her makeup. Alicia rolled her coffee-colored eyes for what seemed like the millionth time in the twenty minutes they had been on campus._ I need to de-stress ay-sap._

"Dylan!" Alicia barked, almost making the redhead poke her eye out with an eyeliner pencil.

"Gawd, Leesh, chill."

Alicia rolled her eyes again and scanned Dylan from head-to-toe nonetheless. "Miss Marvil is looking halfway-decent with her black skinny stretch Calvin Klein jeans, but try not to wear those again, they show off your massive thighs. Dyl, that mocha fur-trimmed Calvin vest looks okay with the black Theory shirt under. But that shirt is a little tight and displays your fat tummy bulge. And you look like a fat version of the Leaning Tower of Pisa in those ugly black Pradas. 8.5," Alicia judged, harshly criticizing Dylan's ensemble as payback for not listening to orders. Dylan simply rolled her jade eyes and shared an _I told you so look_ with Claire and Kristen that Alicia hated. The Latina shot a very pointed look at Claire, smiling contentedly when the sweet white-blonde girl stepped up and spun.

"Claire Lyons is looking extra gorgeous this fine morning with that killer forest green Toca double-V neck sweater, new rhinestone dark wash Juicy jeans, white Betsey Johnson knit infinity scarf, and caramel button-up Uggs. 9.6," The Spanish girl rated, mentally slapping Claire for having an outfit cuter than hers.

"Me next!" Alicia said, tossing the brush back into her bag. She twirled, showing off her newest brilliant outfit.

"Leesh, that mini skirt makes your thighs look like ham hocks, and seriously- black leather?! So last season. And the black tights are wayyy too sheer, Gawd, stop being such a slut. Your poo-colored V-neck is way uglier than Claire's and you make that dark Juicy cropped bomber jacket look bad, and what were you thinking, pairing that life-scarring ensemble with black Uggs? 7." Dylan judged, a smirk playing on her lips. Claire, Kristen, and Dylan burst out laughing at Alicia's enraged expression.

"Fine, Dyl. We're even now. Happy?" the raven-haired beauty snarled, furious that her minions had pulled one over her.

"Very," the fiery redhead responded, her smirk still on her ultra-glossed lips. Alicia rolled her eyes, gritted her teeth, and signalled the Sparkle Sisters to get in formation. "We're walking to "Applause" by Lady Gaga." The girl nodded in confirmation and put on their model blank faces.

Alicia silently sang the lyrics in her head as she strutted through the halls with her clique in tow.

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_

_I live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

_The applause, applause, applause_

But no one, not a single person was watching the Sparkle Sisters make their grand entrance. They were all watching the new girl, a confident, beautiful brunette that walked through the halls with her head held high.

Someone's got competition.

* * *

**So how was that first chapter of Take Me With You?**

**Sucky I bet.**

**I wrote this at like midnight.**

**Be grateful my lovelies. :) Kidding.**

**I will update Wildfire sometime before November.**

**I'm trying.**

**Seriously.**

**Don't forget to send in OCs for Wildfire and vote on my poll!**

**REVIEW OR MAY YOU FEEL THE WRATH OF ZEUS.**


	3. We've Always Dreamed About This

**I'd like to mention some awesome possum hardcore Fanfictoners for reading, reviewing, following, or favoriting this story. :) Thanks to: indie misery (Lily), Luv2Live Live2Luv (Joy), koryandrs, and DreamCatcherGirlie39.**

**I'd like to acknowledge the lovely Lily, for saying my author's notes don't suck even if they do. Go follow Lily (indie misery)! Her stories are amazing, like seriously. Let's not forget Joy! Kisses to the wonderful Joy, for pushing me to write faster. Go check out her stories too, they're really awesome! Don't forget to follow Joy (Luv2Live Live2Luv) too! And finally, thanks so much DreamCatcherGirlie39, for being my soul sister and making me smile with your review. All of your reviews made me smile and write more. If that made sense at all, which I bet it didn't.**

**Title is from "All Night" by Icona Pop. I LOVE THIS SONG LIKE SERIOUSLY GO CHECK IT OUT.**

**That's all.**

**Love,**

**Anastasia (I almost spelled my name wrong. That's sad.)**

* * *

.:We've Always Dreamed About This Better Life:.

* * *

Massie confidently walked into the administration building. Well, she tried walking confidently- which isn't easy when you know that all of the glamorous student body is staring at you. No pressure at all. She gripped the wooden handle and struggled to drag the door open. _Holy shit, I thought the door was wood, not concrete!_ Massie cringed, knowing that the entire student body was probably staring at her inability to open a door. _Huh, and I thought this was gonna be a good day._ She heaved the heavy door open just a crack, enough to stick her foot in and kick the door open another two inches. Massie sighed and leaned her weight against the door again. Surprisingly, this time the door gave way easily, swinging open soundly. _ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!_ But the sudden release of the door surprised her, and guess what she did? Yup, she just kinda tipped over and nearly crashed for the millionth time that day. Once again, she readied herself to land face first on the gravel. But the impact wasn't there. _What the hell?_

For the second time that day, she found herself saved from an embarrassing scenario from a guy. Cute guys. _I've never even spoken to a guy other than my dad and brother in like forever, and now suddenly I'm a guy magnet?! Mindblown._ This guy wasn't Derrick, but he was just as cute. He had mismatched eyes- one emerald green, one cerulean blue; that popped against his tan complexion and dark inky waves. But Massie got a feeling that he was different from Derrick in personality. Derrick projected arrogance, cockiness, confidence, and swagger. This savior seemed more sweet, charming, and just plain nice in a way that 99.9% of the guys on planet Earth weren't. He was holding her by the arm, stopping her fall and almost wrenching her shoulder at the same time.

"Hey there, person who just saved my life. Would you mind letting go of my arm? I'm kinda in an uncomfortable position."

The guy laughed and let go, dropping Massie on the floor.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sorry. Hey, I'm Cam Fisher. You must be new."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yup, I mean you're the only one dressed lik-"

"Like I actually go to school. Yeah, that's exactly what Derrick told me."

"You've met Derrick already?"

"Yeah. He saved from an untimely death. But I'm super clumsy, so don't be surprised if I trip over my own feet."

"Wow. I can't imagine you in heels then."

"Me either."

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Massie Block. AKA: the new girl."

"Well, Massie Block; new girl, do you wanna be friends?"

Massie gave him a confused look, a grin creeping onto her lips. Cam studied her, his brows furrowing at her confused expression.

"What's with the face, Mass? You look like you just barfed up raw onions."

"Gross! Cam, you're so weird!" Massie exclaimed, leaping forwards to mock choke him. Cam laughed and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay! I don't wanna die! But seriously, why the face?"

"I'm just wondering, do all you classy people here just ask to be friends? Don't you have to discuss it over tea or something like that?"

"Well, maybe. I don't know. I've always just asked people if they wanna be friends."

"Cam?"

"What?"

"YOU'RE SO WEIRD!"

"Weird is my middle name."

"I'm not very surprised."

"Shut up! Let's go get your schedule, and I'll make fun of you if you're a smart ass with AP classes."

"Damn Cam, you sure make a great first impression!"

"I try, I try."

The two new friends, who were now laughing loudly; walked into the administration building and earned a dirty look from the secretary. The secretary was a short, sort of fat, middle-aged woman maybe in her mid-thirties with a brown bob and piercing violet eyes. _Violet eyes...that's cool and strange at the same time._

She was also a grouchy woman.

"What do you kids want?" she snapped. Massie wrinkled her nose at the woman's rudeness._ I hope someone put pepper in her coffee._

"Hey Ms. Secretary Lady. I just need my schedule. I'm new."

"Name?"

"Massie Elizabeth Block."

"Your middle name is Elizabeth?" Cam asked incredulously, holding back a laugh.

"What's wrong with that?!" Massie exclaimed defensively.

"It's just...the name 'Elizabeth' sounds like it belongs to someone graceful and elegant. Let's just say that you're not very graceful or elegant," Cam pointed out, earning him a swift elbow in the ribs from Massie.

"Take the schedule."

"Geez, fine. Thanks, Ms. Secretary Lady," Massie said as she snatched the piece of white paper and left Cam wheezing by the front desk.

"Hey Mass. What's your schedule?"

"I don't know. You have eyes, see for yourself."

**STUDENT SCHEDULE: BRIARWOOD-OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY**

**Student Name: Block, Massie Elizabeth**

**Student Identification: 171635**

**Age: 14**

**Date of Birth: 08/12/1999**

**SCHEDULE**

**Period 1: Advanced Geometry. Casanova, Cassidy. Room A121.**

**Period 2: AP European History. Herrera, Millie. Room C342.**

**Period 3: Honors English. Miller, Katie. Room B353.**

**Period 4: Gym. Monroe, Marilyn. GYM.**

**Period 5: AP French. Montserrat, Fleur. Room D459.**

**Period 6: Lunch.**

**Period 7: Pottery. Marie, Tricia. Room E345.**

**Period 8: Cooking. Phillips, Lila. Room E565.**

"You are a smart ass! AP French, AP Euro, and Advanced Geometry! Damn Mass!"

"Shut up, Cam! I'm betting you've got AP classes too."

"You got me. I surrender, Officer Block. How'd you know that I've got AP classes"

"You just seem like a smart guy who cares about his grades, unlike Derrick the asshole."

"You sure read people well, Massie."

Suddenly, a bubbly blonde sprinted over and hug-tackled Cam.

"Cammy!"

"Claire! Um...Claire? I can't breathe!" Cam laughed as he hugged the blonde back. Massie watched with detached amusement while giving the girl a once-over. She was wearing a deep green super-V necked sweater with dark jeans embellished with rhinestones, a white downy knit scarf, and brown Uggs with buttons. That's pretty cute. I wish I could pull that off.

"Massie? This is Claire Lyons, my girlfriend. She the sweetest thing ever," Cam introduced when he had disentangled himself from Claire. Massie eyed Claire, wondering if she was just another bitchy popular with a sweet disguise. _She doesn't seem too bad...she actually seems kinda down-to-earth and nice underneath all that designer wear._

"Hi! I'm Claire Lyons! You must be new! What's your name?" Claire said excitedly.

"Hey Claire. I'm Massie, Massie Block."

"Massie, do you wanna come hang with my friends and I during lunch and stuff? We can show you around and stuff," Claire offered, her navy eyes twinkling.

"Uh, sure."

"Great! What class do you have first?"

"Advanced Geometry."

"I have that too! I'll walk with you. See you later, Mass!"

"Kay, thanks Claire! See you!" Massie called back after Claire as the blonde ran off.

"Well, you two seemed to hit it off," Cam said with a slight smile.

"She seems nice enough."

"Well, I'm glad you're making friends. You're my friend, and I don't want you to be friendless."

"You realize you just contradicted yourself? You said that you don't want me to be friendless, and you're my friend."

"Oops."

"But seriously Cam. Are you just saying she's sweet and kind because you're dating her, or is she actually nice and not a stuck-up bitch like the other populars?"

"No! Seriously, Claire's the farthest away from being a stuck-up bitch as possible, like you. She's actually really down-to-earth, and loves to eat sugar and doesn't obsess over her weight, clothes, or makeup."

"Then how come she's in that all-designer get-up?"

"Well, Alicia forces her to wear makeup and have designer outfits. Most of her designer stuff are hand-me-downs from Kristen, Alicia, or Dylan."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. Who's Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan?"

"Damn, I keep forgetting you're new. You see Claire over there? With the three girls? They are a group, called the Sparkle Sisters or something stupid like that. They basically are the most popular girls in school and they sort of "rule" the school. Alicia, the Spanish girl who is currently glaring in our direction, is the leader; or the 'alpha' as she likes to put it. Claire's the beta, or the second-in-command. Feel free to roll your eyes, I know. It's so stupid, but that's the way it is. Dylan is the redhead in like all black. She's the gamma, or the third rank. She loves food and burping, and she's really paranoid about her weight. Kristen is the dirty blonde, the one with the black bag. She loves soccer, and she's like super smart. Kristen's the delta, or the fourth person," Cam explained, throwing in an eye roll himself.

Massie clutched her temples, faking a headache. "Geez, even the social hierarchy here is complicated!"

"Not really complicated, just really stupid and competitive."

"And how do you know so much about Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan? Do you like stalk them or something?"

"No, that would be creepy. And I'm not a creepy stalker, I swear," Cam added at Massie's doubtful look. "My friends on the soccer team date them. We're a pretty close knit group. Derrick's single, Josh is dating Alicia, Kemp is crushing on Kristen- but he's a player and she hates him; and Chris is dating Dylan, and I'm dating Claire. You'll have to meet the guys and the Sparkle Sisters sometime."

"I am totally looking forward to _that_," Massie said as sarcastically as possible. No seriously, it wasn't humanly possible to get anymore sarcastic.

* * *

Alicia's pouty lips deformed as she snarled viciously, witnessing the scene that was unfolding. Her glossed upper lip curled in disdain as she watched Claire bounce up to Cam and actually _socialize_ with the new girl.

"Ehmagawd! What is Kuh-laire doing with that new loser?! I wouldn't be caught _dead_ anywhere near someone who wears a COLLEGE SWEATSHIRT and CONVERSE to school?! And do you see her jeans?! Cheap, cheap, and cheap!" Alicia complained shrilly, her voice rising an octave with every syllable.

"Oh shut up, Alicia! No one wants to hear your stupid rant about the new girl's clothes!" Dylan interjected as she swiped some nude gloss onto her plump lips. Alicia's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she looked like she would've had smoke coming from her nostrils and flames shooting from her ears.

"How dare you challenge the alpha?! My word is your command! And if you don't want to be kicked out of the SS, I suggest you shut your big fat ugly mug and never contradict me again!" Alicia screamed at Dylan, who merely shrugged and returned to touching up her lips.

Kristen watched with detached amusement as she watched her best friend and fake bitch of a friend fight it out. _Alicia's getting more and more ridiculous, I mean seriously; we haven't even TALKED to the new brunette yet, and she's already issuing restraining orders. Gawd, bitch much?_ Kristen shared an amused look with Dylan, both silently laughing at their so-called alpha's bitchiness.

Soon enough, Claire came bouncing up to the SS Tree with a happy grin on her angelic face.

"Kris, Dyl! I just invited the new girl to sit with us at lunch and hang out with us!" Claire exclaimed, her lagoon blue irises dancing.

"That's cool, Claire. What's her name?"

"She's Massie Block, and she's friends with Cam."

"Do you know any gossip about her?" Alicia pried, a sneaky glint in her unforgivingly cold mocha eyes.

"No, I just met her about five seconds ago and said hi, it's not like she's gonna tell me her whole life story, get over yourself Alicia," Claire said, her ski-slope nose wrinkling in disgust. Alicia's jaw dropped in shock.

"WHAT IS WITH ALL OF YOU BITCHES TODAY?! WHY ARE YOU FORGETTING THAT I'M THE ALPHA?!" Alicia shrieked, anger radiating off of her.

"Whatever, Alicia. Stop being such a bitch," Dylan shot, rolling her emerald eyes in contempt. Alicia's features smoldered with stony rage as her nostrils flared.

"Fine," Alicia said calmly, all too calmly. She wore a malicious smirk on her ruby lips, along with a triumphant yet mischievous spark in her coffee irises.

"Wait, wha-"

"I hereby kick Kuh-laire Stacey Lyons, Dylan Aria Marvil, and Kuh-risten Caroline Gregory out of the Sparkle Sisters clique," the Spanish beauty proclaimed, her eyes cold and calculating. The Latina's expression was one of triumph, because she thought this battle was hers.

Claire, Dylan, and Kristen all shared a look, and began to crack up into hysterics. The Hispanic girl's eyes widened in rage and surprise.

"WHY. ARE. YOU. LAUGHING?! I just kicked you out of the most exclusive A-list clique at BOCD!"

"Because- you're nothing without us. Now you have no minions to carry out your schemes, no puppy dogs to drag around, no nothing. And now, you're friendless too. How pathetic. You thought that you, the mighty Alicia Isabella Santamaria Cordoba Alyssa Rivera, was actually the top of the social ladder?! Honey, that's a joke. You're nothing, absolutely nothing without us," Claire chortled, sweet innocent kind Claire Stacey Lyons.

And then the three girls left, leaving Alicia standing alone with nothing but their laughter, faint notes of designer perfume, and a strong urge to punch herself.

* * *

Derrick Harrington admired Massie Block from afar with his friend, Kemp Hurley. Like two perverts in a pod. He chuckled to himself as he watched Massie struggle with the door, and trip. Then he narrowed his playful heart-stopping caramel eyes when he saw Cam Fisher catch her. His jaw tightened involuntarily as he watched the two laugh and joke around. Massie was his._ I...I don't know what to make of her. She's...different. In a good way. And those eyes, are so...captivating. Like liquid amber. I have a strange feeling about this girl...like a fluttering of butterflies in my stomach. This hasn't ever happened to me while I was with a girl before. Do I...genuinely like her?_

He was distracted from his internal confusion when Kemp Hurley wolf-whistled.

"Damn, she's hot."

"I know. There's something different about her...I think I might really like her."

"If you're not gonna go for her, I will. Do you see how sexy her ass looks in those tight jeans?" Kemp commented, a devilish gleam creeping into his eyes. Derrick resisted the strong urge to attack Kemp viciously and tear him into a million tiny pieces with his bare hands.

"Ass. Don't you have the hots for Kris?" Derrick said, wiggling his brows suggestively.

Kemp's face reddened as his gaze drifted to the tall leggy honey blonde. A glazed look overcame his eyes as he stared longingly at Kristen.

_BRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!_

The bell sounded, sending flocks of nerds and LBRs racing towards the school building. Derrick strode off, in search of Massie. His puppy dog eyes nervously scanned the crowds of students blocking the halls, scanning for Massie's glossy brown waves. He found her chatting and laughing with Cam, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen.

"Fisher, my man!" Derrick crowed, fist-bumping Cam while "accidentally" standing next to Massie. Massie rolled her fiery amber orbs at his arrival and turned to address Claire, Dylan, and Kristen.

"Do you know this asshole?"

"Sadly, yes," Kristen giggled, sticking her tongue out at a now pouting mock-hurt looking Derrick.

"Ouch, that killed me. Excuse me while I pull this knife out of my heart," he said, his eyes trained on Massie. Massie rolled her eyes again turned so her back was facing Derrick. Derrick grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, tilting her chin to make her eyes meet his.

"Block, why do you hate me so much?"

"Hmmm, let me think. Oh right! 1) You're a douche bag, an asshole, and a creepy pervert. Did I mention idiot? 2) You're a player, one of those stuck up asses who strut around like they own the world picking up girls and crushing them while paying no attention what-so-ever to their feelings. And then you just kick them out crying and pick up another poor hopeless girl in a matter of seconds. 3) I hate you, and you're an idiot. Now go away," Massie listed, counting the reasons on her fingers. Claire, Dylan, and Kristen burst into a fit of giggles while Cam whistled.

"Damn, she got you, Harrington."

"Shut up, Fisher."

"Massie, please, go out with me?"

"Why in a million, billion, gazillion, bajillion years would I want to be caught willingly hanging out with you?"

"Because I like you."

"Ha! Fat chance. You just like me for sex or whatever you players want. Newsflash: I don't do hookups, and I most certainly do go out with flipping players. I'm not that stupid."

"Seriously, Mass, please! Just one date! Go out for pizza with me!"

"No."

"PLEASE! I've never had to beg for a girl to go out with me, so I'm probably doing a really shitty job-" He was cut off by the shrill shriek of Alicia Rivera.

"DERRY! WHY ARE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR THAT SLUTTY WHORE?" Alicia exclaimed, a malicious smirk on her face.

"Alicia, she's not a whore or a slut, back off."

Alicia ignored him, turning to Massie with a superior look on her snotty face.

"Look, bitch, I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just come to MY school, steal MY friends, steal MY throne, and steal MY guy! If you're smart, you'll back down and come kiss the ground that I walk on. Otherwise, I'll make your life a living hell," the Spaniard cackled wickedly.

"Oh, hell no bitch."

"Ex-cuh-use-a-meh?"

"Here's the 411, darling. YOU'RE THE STUPID IDIOT OF A BITCH WHO PARADES AROUND LIKE SHE OWNS THE PLACE. NOBODY GIVES A SHIT ABOUT YOUR STUPID FUCKING LITTLE GAME, WHERE YOU PRETEND YOU'RE THE QUEEN. AND PLEASE, YOU EXPECT ME TO WORSHIP THE GROUND YOU WALK ON?! HA! I FEEL BAD FOR THE GROUND, IT ACTUALLY HAS TO HAVE CONTACT WITH SOMEONE SO BRUTALLY UGLY! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SPOILED, SNOBBY, STUCK-UP LITTLE BITCH. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU, SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUST STRUT UP TO ME AND CALL ME A WHORE. IF ANYONE'S A WHORE, IT'S YOU. YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU. GO FUCK YOURSELF SOMEWHERE IN A HOLE AND DIE, PREFERABLY!" Massie screamed, her amber eyes flashing with fury as she screamed.

"What?! How dare you- you little slu-"

"Oh give it up, Alicia. Everyone knows you're a nobody," Claire interjected lazily, checking her already perfect manicure.

Alicia's jaw fell open and her tan cheeks burned red. She managed a strangled shriek before stomping away and tripping over the threshold of the door as she tried to make a cool exit.

"Ha! Look who's the loser now! AND STAY OUT, RIVERS!" Dylan shouted after Alicia as the Latina scrambled back to her feet and took off, tears rushing down her flushed face.

Everyone stared at Massie in awe.

Everyone.

But there was only one thing running through Massie Elizabeth Block's head.

_Westchester is fun._

* * *

**Okay. I need all of you to tell me the cold, honest truth. No sweetened cover-ups or anything.**

**DID THIS CHAPTER SCAR YOU FOR ALL OF ETERNITY? DID I BLIND YOU WITH SUCH TERRIBLE WRITING?**

**I think so.**

**But I thought this seriously sucked. Sucked like a vacuum cleaner.**

**That's how bad it was.**

**WILDFIRE WILL BE UPDATED SOON.**

**BE PATIENT MY LOVELIES.**

**DON'T SHOOT ME, BLAME SCHOOL.**

**QUESTION ANSWERED.**

**VOTE ON POLL!**

**WHYAMIWRITINGINALLCAPSHAHAI'MSOFRIGGINWEIRD**

**Love,**

**Anastasia**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
